This invention relates to ultrasound probes. In particular, versatile intraoperative and endocavity ultrasound probes are provided.
Intraoperative ultrasound probes are used during surgical procedures for imaging within a patient. For example, an intraoperative probe is inserted through an incision on a patient's abdomen. A transducer portion is placed adjacent to the patient's liver, and the liver is imaged.
Intraoperative probes are rigid. The imaging plane of the probe is oriented by rotating the handle. Different intraoperative probes are provided for different surgical procedures. One shape may not adequately address the needs for different surgical procedures, so a multitude of intraoperative ultrasound probes with different shapes are often required.
Typical endocavity ultrasound probes arc shaped for insertion into a natural orifice of a patient; these devices include esophageal, vaginal or rectal probes. Typically, vaginal or rectal probes are rigid or semi-rigid. Esophageal probes usually have a transducer mounted on the end of a flexible section. Controls in the handle allow the operator to adjust the spatial orientation of the transducer with respect to the organ of interest during the diagnostic procedure.